Behind blue eyes
by IceCreamHeartedAru
Summary: Las memorias, rencores y sufrimientos de Loki durante su vida en Asgard lo han marcado para siempre. Nadie entiende esa clase de dolor, excepto él. Sonfic, basado en la canción homónima de The Who. Regalo para TwistedMindDevi. Es un pésimo summary, lo sé, pero juro que la historia es mejor. (?)


_**Notas de la autora: **__sí, para los que conocen la historia, sé que Loki Laufeyson en realidad tiene los ojos verdes –o así sale en los cómics, según leí—, pero quise hacer esto con la historia que apareció en la película de Thor, y, por lo tanto, con el Loki interpretado por __mi amado__ —(?)—Tom Hiddleston, quien posee __unos maravillosos__ ojos azules._

_También quiero dedicarle este Drabble/Songfic a mi queridísima amiga, Magdi –o TwistedMindDevi en el sitio— quien últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien, así que quise hacerle este detallito para animarla un poco –y deberían ir a checar sus historias, son realmente buenas ;)—. Mi Sheldina (?), te quiero mucho, y espero que esto te haga sentir, cuando menos, un poco mejor._

_¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Para escribir esta historia me basé en la canción homónima de The Who –que también tiene un cover hecho por Limp Biskit, a quienes odio debido a que, por su culpa, no todos conocen la canción original—. También me basé en algunas canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía esto y que recomiendo mucho: _

_Snuff, de Slipknot_

_Conquest, de The White Stripes (no me pregunten por qué está aquí, simplemente amo esta canción). _

_Ordinary World, de RED _

_Eleanor Rigby, de The Beatles _

_Under the Gun, de The Killers _

_Heart shaped box, de Nirvana_

_Tallulah, de Sonata Arctica. _

_Y sin más que añadir, espero que les guste, porque me esforcé mucho, así que ¡empecemos! :)  
_

* * *

**Behind blue eyes. **

_No one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man,  
to be the sad man,  
behind blue eyes._

No, nadie conocía el dolor de ser el segundo en preferencia. Nadie lo conocía más allá de ser «el hijo de los Gigantes de Hielo», el primogénito de Laufey, el infiltrado al que Odín hacía pasar por asgardiano, tomado por lástima hacia su gente: _el enemigo_.

Esa sociedad asgardiana que destilaba podredumbre, aquella que creía ser la mejor, la más gloriosa, la más civilizada; no era sino la más vil, condescendiente y arrogante de todas. Si su fallecido padre pudiera ver la clase de sitio donde vivía, los mataría a todos con sus propias y frías manos.

_No one knows what it's like  
to be hated,  
to be fated,  
to telling only lies.  
_

Porque ser el maestro del engaño, el dios de las travesuras, el señor de las mentiras, era algo que le enorgullecía sobremanera.

Ese hombre triste y roto, lleno de rencor, era feliz haciendo miserables a los demás por medio de sus tretas y sus sonrisas socarronas. Tendría el mundo a sus pies, si así lo quería, y así era, efectivamente.

Quien más lo merecía era Thor: Ese «medio hermano» tonto y sentimental hasta la médula que siempre se ocupó en opacarlo. Aquél que era la luz de los ojos de Odín y el pueblo asgardiano. Ese que se ganó al Mjolnir tan injustamente, cuando era él mismo quien debía gobernar Asgard.

_But my dreams,  
they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be. _

Su niñez solitaria era lo que más lo había marcado. Él no era precisamente un estúpido: podía observar desde temprana edad que él no era el favorito, y que, de ninguna manera era bienvenido a ese lugar ni a la Familia Real.

Un hijo ilegítimo no podía competir con el primogénito del Rey de Asgard; y allí nació el odio, silencioso, que a veces susurraba a su oído que no era nadie, y otras le gritaba a todo pulmón a su corazón, que él no pertenecía allí.

Su hermano era todo el problema: todo su dolor quizá se apaciguaría si tan sólo fuera elegido como el sucesor de Odín. Estaba preparado para ello y lo tenía todo: inteligencia, liderazgo y una voluntad inmensurable de ser alguien; de ser reconocido y alabado –y con suerte, hasta temido—. Sin dudas, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ser el dueño del trono, aún si eso implicaba jugar sucio.

_I have hours, only lonely.  
My love is vengeance;  
that's never free.  
_

Él iba a hacer algo mejor: haría pagar a su «hermano» por todo el rechazo del que fue víctima durante su juventud vacía y dolorosa.

Debía atacarle donde más le dolía, y ya sabía por dónde comenzar.

La Tierra –o Midgard, como era conocida por los asgardianos—. Los débiles humanos tal vez lo alabarían al llegar; tal vez se resistieran un poco, pero nada de eso importaba al imaginar la reacción de Thor. Y vería a su hermano de rodillas ante él, suplicándole con el corazón en la mano, para que no lastimara a su amada Jane, ni a los habitantes de ese lánguido planeta que tanto protegía.

Y él sonreiría, con ese gesto de maldad y satisfacción, y le diría que no lo haría, para luego matarla, lenta y dolorosamente frente al rubio, mientras le grita que le prometió no hacerlo, y él, apaciblemente diría que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Y vería a su hermano llorar, y él sonreiría más todavía, porque habría sido él, y sólo él, el causante de la desdicha del hombre. No en vano era conocido como «el dios del engaño».

_No one knows what it's like  
to feel these feelings,  
like I do  
and I blame you!_

Era una mezcolanza de sentimientos que tenía por Odín, su hermano y el pueblo asgardiano. Cuando era niño luchaba por su aprobación, por una mera sonrisa o un aplauso al final del día. Sabía que se los merecía. Es decir, causaba problemas, como cualquier niñato, pero siempre los arreglaba y salvaba a las personas. ¿No era acaso eso suficiente?

Observaba a Thor ser reconocido, alabado y querido. Sin embargo, él se hallaba siempre un paso atrás, un escalón más abajo de su hermano. Con el pasar de los años, consideró que había una mínima probabilidad de que él mismo no fuera el problema, sino su hermanastro. Siempre Thor era mejor que él, a ojos de los demás. «Thor esto», «Thor aquello», era lo único que escuchaba musitar entre los asgardianos; —«típico», pensó—.

¿Y él? ¿Dónde figuraba Loki?

Más tarde se dio cuenta de dónde figuraba: en el puesto de polizón, la sabandija despreciable y entre los errores más grandes que había cometido su supuesto padre. Nunca entendió eso último, hasta que le confesaron su historia, y le dijeron que en realidad no sólo era adoptado, sino que, en efecto, no pertenecía a Asgard. También le contaron que su legítimo pueblo había sido asesinado por Odín y sus tropas. Aquellas palabras desataron su furia indiscriminada.

_No one bites back as hard  
on their anger;  
none of my pain and woe  
can show through.  
_

Y buscó venganza, y quería que la sangre asgardiana que le arrebató a su verdadero pueblo corriera e inundara todo Asgard, y quería el poder y la gloria que nunca tuvo. Y apenas Thor hubo sido exiliado a Midgard, Loki atacó.

Quería ver a cada asgardiano temblar ante su presencia, rogar por su vida, así como imaginó que lo hizo su legítimo pueblo. Y, más que nada, quería a Odín y Thor fuera del mapa. Ya lo había logrado con el menor de ellos: quedaba uno.

_But my dreams,  
they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be._

I have hours, only lonely;  
my love is vengeance.  
That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
before I use it and lose my cool.  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
before I laugh and act like a fool.

Pero había llegado demasiado tarde: Thor había vuelto e iba a salvar a su padre, aunque también a su hermano.

«Hermano»… ese término no hacía sino revolver sus entrañas en una hervidero de desprecio y aprensión. Deseaba asesinarlo antes de que pudiera pronunciar esa estúpida palabra otra vez. Sin embargo, era más fácil ocultar todos esos sentimientos tras su irónica sonrisa y su impecable uso del sarcasmo. Tenía un mejor plan para él, uno más astuto.

_And if I swallow anything evil,  
put your finger down my throat.  
And if I shiver, please give me a blanket.  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat.  
_

Al estar colgando del puente de Bifröst pudo ver cómo Thor, y luego Odín, quisieron ayudarlo; sus sentimientos parecían genuinos. «Sentimentalismo barato», pensó.

Pero prefería ser desterrado en ese momento –o hasta morir— una vez más, a regresar con el rabo entre las piernas y observar cómo Thor era, una vez más, el salvador del día, mientras él era escupido y pisoteado por haber intentado traer el Ragnarok a Asgard.

Lo último que recordó fue haber sonreído –ya no sabía si era algo genuino, o una simple mueca, producto de la costumbre del moreno—, y soltar la mano de aquellos dos hombres, cayendo al vacío y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, aún sin perder su inconfundible sonrisa.

_No one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man,  
to be the sad man,  
behind blue eyes._

No; indudablemente nadie conocía todo el dolor por el que pasaba diariamente. Toda la envidia y el fracaso que opacaba esos ya mortecinos ojos azules.

Siempre fue juzgado como el malvado, el desdichado hijo de Laufey. Aborrecido por todos, repudiado y evitado, al punto de ser un individuo _non grato_ para muchos. Si tan sólo hubiera sido feliz. Si tan sólo le hubieran dado la oportunidad de ser querido y poder demostrar de lo que podía ser capaz –y no de una forma malévola—, las cosas quizá hayan sido diferentes. Hasta él mismo habría sido diferente, ¿quién sabe?

Pero era demasiado tarde para esas escorias, y él se aseguraría de que así fuera, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

* * *

_Y, ¿qué tal les pareció? :)_

_Si hay algún error, algún detalle que quieran corregir, o simplemente quieren dejar alguna crítica –tanto constructiva, como destructiva—, son bienvenidos en la cajita de Reviews. _

_Si por alguna razón no se entiende la letra de la canción en inglés, pueden avisarme y añado también la letra en español. _

_Ah, también quería decir que odio el editor de texto de esta página, porque después de que dejé el Fic tan pulcro y ordenado en Word, esto lo volvió un desastre, so, fuck you, editor de texto. c: (?)_

_... Y creo que eso es todo. _

_Nos estamos leyendo~_

_Aru over and out. _


End file.
